Automated banking machines are known. A type of automated banking machine used by consumers is an automated teller machine (“ATM”). ATMs enable customers to carry out banking transactions. Banking transactions that may be carried out with ATMs may include the dispensing of cash, the receipt of deposits, the transfer of funds between accounts, the payment of bills, cashing checks, receiving money orders and account balance inquiries. The type of banking transactions a customer can carry out are often determined by the capabilities of the particular banking machine and the programming of the machine by the institution operating the machine. Other types of automated banking machines may allow customers to charge against accounts or to transfer funds. Other types of automated banking machines may print or dispense items of value such as coupons, tickets, wagering slips, vouchers, checks, food stamps, money orders, scrip or travelers checks. For purposes of this disclosure an ATM, automated banking machine or automated transaction machine shall encompass any device which carries out transactions including transfers of value.
ATMs often authorize and perform transactions responsive to communications with a host banking system. Such communications generally take place through dedicated or dial-up networks or over telephone lines. As a result ATMs are usually installed in locations which have access to the physical network ports and/or communications lines. If such ports or lines are not present, either the proposed ATM location must be remodeled to include such a physical network connection or the ATM must be installed in a different location. Such land line based network requirements may limit the range of locations where an ATM can be installed. Consequently there exists a need for an ATM that can be installed in locations which may not be readily modified to include a land line based communication network connection or port.
ATMs are generally operated using input and output devices included in a dedicated user interface on the machine. Generally only one user may operate such a user interface at a time. There further exists a need for an ATM system that can be operated remotely and/or by plural users. There further exists a need for ATM systems which may be produced and operated more economically. There further exists a need for ATM systems that can carry out more types of transactions and which may carry out transactions rapidly and reliably.